crossing_linesfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl Hickman
| residence =Amsterdam New York City | education = | affiliation = | profession =NYPD Detective First Grade | father = | mother = | siblings =Brother | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers =Shari Amanda Andrews | others = | actor = William Fichtner | seasons = 1, 2 | appearances = 2 seasons | firstseenepisode =Pilot | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned ='Redux' | gallery = |status = Alive|firstappeared = 'Pilot'|lastappeared = 'The Team: Part Two'}} Carlton "Carl" Hickman is a former New York Police Department officer, and a former investigator in the ICC Cross Borders team. Biography Before the ICC During his career with the NYPD, Hickman was Detective First Grade. He led the department in arrests for six years. He spent four years as the department's liaison in Europol after 9/11, after which he returned to New York and once again led the department in arrests. He was shot in his right hand while chasing a child abduction and trafficking suspect, Phillip Genovese Though he saved the child, Genovese escaped. Being right-handed, he could no longer "fill out a report or hold a gun". In addition, his bosses, whom he referred to as "bastards" stabbed him in the back, and Hickman was fired from the NYPD. After his departure from the NYPD, he became addicted to morphine, and ended up at a carnival in Amsterdam, where he worked as a garbage collector while spying on Genovese At some point in his career, he became friends with Louis Daniel. Season 1 When Daniel became head of the ICC Investigation Team, he recruited Carl, both for his skills as an investigator, and because he felt that Carl should be "doing more than picking up trash". Hickman accepted the job, and travelled to Paris with the rest of the team to investigate a series of deaths of young women across Europe. Season 2 In 'The Rescue', Carl takes charge of the team as they attempt to find Louis and Rebecca before Dimitrov can kill them, while also trying to find out what has happened to Anne-Marie, and trying to deal with Genovese's escape from custody. Relationships Anne-Marie * Apart from Louis Daniel, Carl seems to be closest to Anne-Marie. He is devastated and feels very guilty when she is kidnapped by Wilhoit in the pilot episode, believing it to be his fault. After she is rescued, he rides with her in the ambulance to the hospital, and later brings her some puzzle books to keep her occupied while she recovers. Part of their relationship seems to be based on Carl's interest in her specialist area of human trafficking, and he believes that she may be able to help him find Genovese. He also travels with her to the south of France to ask for her help with the Genovese case. When Anne-Marie goes missing in the final episode of the first series, Hickman is shown to be incredibly worried. In 'The Homecoming', Carl is offered Anne-Marie's nameplate, which he keeps on his desk. Amanda Andrews * Amanda Andrews was Carl's partner when he was a detective in New York, who remained loyal to Carl even after he was fired from the NYPD, and was a potential love interest. He travels back to New York with the team to help her try to catch Genovese in 'The Homecoming'. At the end of the episode, she tells him that he'll have to get a proper apartment if he wants her to visit him. They are later reunited in 'Freedom', when Amanda transports Genovese from America to The Hague for trial, and the attraction between the two grows. However, his relationship with her is complicated by his romantic relationship with Shari. The Team * Carl is shown to care deeply for the team, especially for the younger members of the team, whom he sometimes refers to as 'the kids'. Skills * Firearms - Despite being unable to use many guns due to his inability to use his right hand to load the gun, as well as his disadvantage of only being able to shoot with his left, non-dominant hand, Carl seems to be a fairly skilled marksman, as evidenced in 'The Animals' when he manages to shoot a gun out of a suspect's hand, though he later jokes that he was "aiming for his head". Behind the Scenes Carl Hickman was portrayed by William Fichtner in Seasons 1 and 2 of Crossing Lines. Appearances Season 1 * Pilot: Part 1 * Pilot: Part 2 * The Terminator * Long-haul Predators * Special Ops: Part 1 * Special Ops: Part 2 * The Animals * Desperation & Desperados * New Scars/Old Wounds: Part 1 * New Scars/Old Wounds: Part 2 Season 2 * The Rescue * The Homecoming * The Kill Zone * Everybody Will Know * Home Is Where the Heart Is * Freedom * The Velvet Glove * Family Ties * Truth and Consequences * The Long Way Home * The Team: Part One * The Team: Part Two Season 3 * Redux (mentioned) Trivia Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Characters